Thank You
by Nah Ryuuzaki
Summary: A senhora Haruno desejou no seu leito de morte que a filha, Sakura, cumprisse a promessa de casar-se com o garoto Uchiha. A garota precisaria ser forte nesse momento de incertezas. SakuxSasu - oneshot - UA Enjoy 8D


.

**Thank you**

**.  
**

Contemplava a imagem refletida no espelho sem sequer mexer-se. A garota de cabelos róseos com um buquê de rosas vermelhas em mãos não sorria. Seu vestido era tão branco quanto a neve, bordado em toda sua extensão e feito a mão com o melhor tecido. O véu caia-lhe sobre os ombros à mostra e os cabelos estavam arrumados e devidamente presos num lindo penteado, digno da mais bela noiva. Mas ela não estava feliz.

**X**

- Minha filha... Dê-me sua mão. – a mulher tinha a voz fraca e a respiração lenta se fazia visível.

- Diga mamãe... – respondeu entre lágrimas, enquanto segurava a mão da outra e contemplava sua expressão desfalecida.

- Quero que me prometa algo... – disse com dificuldade. – Lembra-se de quando eu lhe prometi àquele garoto?

- Claro que me lembro mamãe... – não pôde deixar escapar uma lágrima, secando-a em seguida para não deixar a mãe ainda pior.

- Eu pensei que ficaria viva até vê-la se casar... – as lágrimas se fizeram presentes em seu rosto pálido. – Me prometa querida, que vai manter esse casamento... Prometa que vai se casar com esse homem... E que vai ser muito feliz ao lado dele... – as lágrimas caiam com mais intensidade. Ela tossiu algumas vezes.

- Eu prometo mamãe... – ela enxugou o rosto da outra, sem conseguir conter o próprio choro desta vez. – Tente descansar agora. Poupe sua voz...

- Que Deus abençoe você e este casamento, minha filha... Assim como eu o fiz. – ela tossiu mais algumas vezes e fechou os olhos. – Nunca se esqueça... Eu amo você.

Sakura apertou a mão da mãe com mais força enquanto esta ficava cada vez mais gelada. Tentava ignorar o incessante barulho do aparelho ao lado da cama, que indicava tudo que ela não queria acreditar. O corpo da senhora Haruno jazia naquela cama, enquanto ela, Sakura, se desmanchava em lágrimas, sem largar sua mão...

**X**

- Você está pronta, Sakura? – a senhora Uchiha adentrou o quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Caminhou até a futura nora e parou ao seu lado, vendo sua própria forma no espelho e contemplando a outra pelo mesmo. A garota não respondeu. Apenas continuou observando sua imagem, como se ainda estivesse sozinha. Uma mistura de tristeza e incerteza percorria seus pensamentos e isso se fazia evidente em sua expressão.

- Você está pronta? – repetiu, sorrindo-lhe carinhosamente.

Não, ela não estava pronta. Sua mãe havia falecido há um mês atrás deixando-a sozinha no mundo e responsável por cumprir uma promessa um tanto complicada. Ainda tentava digerir a morte da mãe e o estado de inércia habitava seu corpo desde o triste acontecimento. Tinha vontade de largar tudo e correr ou fugir... Mas para onde ela iria? A casa em que sempre morou não era nem de sua família. E não havia parentes a quem recorrer. Não tinha nada senão a única coisa que a mãe lhe deixara: a incerteza daquele casamento com um desconhecido.

- Todos os convidados chegaram... Você precisa ir agora... – a mulher virou-se para ela e puxou-a pela mão, fazendo com que ela se virasse. Olhou-a por um instante e sorriu. – Sakura... Todos nós sabemos que não tem sido fácil para você... Mas você precisa se ajudar! Deixe que nós a ajudemos, sim? – o tom dela era carinhoso como sempre fora. – Eu vou na frente. Venha quando estiver pronta...

Sakura voltou a olhar o espelho. Olhou seus próprios olhos, fundos devido às noites mal dormidas e as lágrimas que cansara de chorar. O rosto também estava maltratado. A maquiagem disfarçava tudo isso, mas ela podia encontrar esses traços machucados facilmente. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas se manteve firme. Respirou fundo e deu as costas ao espelho. Precisava fazer aquilo, por ela e pela memória de sua mãe, principalmente.

...

O clima estava agradável e a brisa brincava com as folhas derrubadas pelas árvores do lugar. O jardim da casa dos Uchiha estava devidamente enfeitado para a cerimônia. Uma espécie de altar fora arrumado e várias cadeiras foram colocadas nos dois lados do tapete vermelho. Muitas pessoas estavam ali, pessoas estas que faziam parte da família de seu noivo, além de amigos da mesma e apenas alguns conhecidos de Sakura. O padre aguardava no centro do altar e ao lado dele estava o noivo, Sasuke, que sorria gentilmente.

A única filha dos Haruno fora prometida a uma família rica da região. As duas famílias se encontraram e prometeram unir laços por meio do casamento de seus filhos. Tal acontecimento se deu logo depois da senhora Haruno descobrir um sério problema de saúde. Seu marido havia falecido há alguns anos e desde então ela nunca fora a mesma. Os problemas de saúde apareceram e por fim tomaram sua vida...

Era uma bela tarde de verão quando o senhor e a senhora Uchiha tocaram a campainha da casa dos Haruno juntamente de seu filho mais novo: Sasuke. O casal sorria naturalmente e o filho tinha uma expressão receosa e acanhada. A senhora Haruno instruíra a filha para tratá-los da melhor maneira possível e ainda que a garota fosse contra o próprio matrimônio arranjado, obedeceu à mãe por quem sempre teve muito respeito. _"O seu pai ficaria muito feliz por você, minha querida!" _– a mãe repetiu tal frase diversas vezes, fazendo com que Sakura não tivesse coragem para revoltar-se contra a vontade dos pais. As famílias conversaram enquanto tomavam o delicioso chá preparado pela própria Sakura e no fim da tarde os dois trocaram alianças de noivado. Fora a primeira, e uma das poucas vezes, que Sakura o vira.

A garota parou no começo do tapete vermelho, respirou fundo novamente e começou a andar, enquanto as pessoas acompanhavam-na com o olhar. Sasuke desceu do altar e a esperou no fim do corredor. Beijou-lhe uma das mãos e enlaçou seu braço, levando-a até o altar onde o padre lhes sorria.

Sakura sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Havia tanta incerteza e tanto medo nesse casamento que ela tinha vontade de correr. Tentou se acalmar enquanto ouvia as solenes palavras do padre. Eram, sem dúvida alguma, palavras muito bonitas e esperançosas e ela desejava que tudo em seu casamento ocorresse da melhor forma possível.

- Haruno Sakura, você aceita Sasuke Uchiha como seu legítimo esposo? – perguntou o celebrante.

Ela olhou o moreno a sua frente e o rosto sorridente de sua mãe invadiu seus pensamentos. Ela respirou fundo e por fim disse: - sim.

- Sasuke Uchiha, você aceita Haruno Sakura como sua legítima esposa?

Ele sorriu. – sim.

- Pode beijar a noiva...

Ele aproximou-se dela e tomou seus lábios delicadamente – Sakura corou por isso. As pessoas aplaudiram enquanto os dois deixavam o altar e seguiam pelo tapete vermelho de braços dados.

Todas aquelas pessoas vieram parabenizar os dois pelo enlace e Sakura foi abraçada por todas elas, que sempre pareciam mais felizes do que ela mesma. A sensação de incerteza só piorara depois do seu tímido "sim".

- Quero que você me acompanhe... – Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido, quando conseguiu passar pela multidão a sua volta e chegar até ela.

Ela meneou a cabeça positivamente e pegou a mão que ele lhe oferecera, seguindo-o até a enorme casa dos Uchiha. Ambos subiram as escadas do saguão principal e rumaram até o último quarto do corredor. Sakura manteve-se em silêncio durante todo o caminho, receosa.

O moreno abriu a porta do luxuoso quarto, que parecia um daqueles de contos de fada. Uma colcha vermelha cobria a enorme cama de casal que estava forrada de pétalas de rosas. As cortinas estavam fechadas, mas várias velas aromáticas preenchiam a superfície dos móveis, iluminando o lugar de uma forma encantadora. Sakura levou as mãos à boca, surpresa com tal preparação. Sasuke fechou a porta atrás deles e olhou para ela de uma forma terna, deixando-a envergonhada.

- I-isso é m-maravilhoso... – disse ela por fim.

Sasuke a contemplou por algum tempo sem dizer nada, apenas encarando aqueles belos olhos esmeralda. Segurou suas duas mãos e sorriu. – Eu posso imaginar por tudo que você tem passado... – sua voz era gentil e ele não deixava de olhar em seus olhos. – Você deve ter um monte de dúvidas em relação ao nosso casamento e não a culpo por isso... Só quero que você saiba que a partir de hoje eu, no meu dever de esposo, irei cuidar muito bem de você.

Sakura era surpreendida a cada palavra dele e não conseguia pensar em algo bom o suficiente para lhe dizer.

- Nós não nos conhecemos direito, você não sabe nada a meu respeito... Mas eu tenho esperado por este dia desde a primeira vez em que contemplei seus belos olhos. – ele sorriu um tanto desconcertado, passando a mão gentilmente pelo rosto da outra. – Desde a primeira vez que eu vi você eu soube que você é a pessoa certa para mim... Quero ser a pessoa certa pra você também, Sakura! E eu estarei aqui por você todos os dias, até que você descubra que eu sou essa pessoa... Esperarei o tempo que for preciso... – ele concluiu e aproximou-se ainda mais, envolvendo-a num abraço carinhoso.

O coração de Haruno parecia querer saltar pela boca. Sentiu suas bochechas queimarem, principalmente quando o outro a abraçou. Passou os braços pelo corpo dele e encostou a cabeça em seu peito. Algumas lágrimas caíram, mas desta vez por um motivo diferente. De alguma forma ela sabia que podia confiar naquelas palavras, naqueles orbes negros que pareciam tão sinceros além de extremamente carinhosos. Ela sentiu a tranqüilidade invadir sua alma, levando embora todas as incertezas e medos que tinha. Lembrou-se mais uma vez do rosto sorridente da mãe e rezou mentalmente para que ela estivesse observando-a de algum lugar. Suspirou aliviada e por fim separou-se dele. Sasuke a encarou e secou suas últimas lágrimas, beijando-lhe a testa carinhosamente em seguida.

Ela olhou seus belos olhos negros e sorriu pela primeira vez em muito tempo. – Obrigada!

**X**

_História curtíssima, eu sei. (quem sabe não vire fic um dia! HOHO)_

_A idéia me invadiu e fui logo escrever... Gostei, apesar de ser simples. Espero que tenham apreciado também._

_Kisses and Bubais ~_

_(obrigada a quem leu; obrigada² a quem deixou review!)_


End file.
